Purgatory
by brokenspoon1996
Summary: When Natsu begins having strange dreams and blacking out he must figure out if they are just that dreams or are they memories of a past long forgotten will he find out or will he just fall into Purgatory with no one left to call friend


The smell of charred flesh and burning wood filled the air as black snow rained from the sky and in the midst of all that chaos was a lone man with serpent-like eyes and large crow-like wings two large red horns on his head and massive clawed hands he wore a torn up vest with some ripped white pants and a white scarf that was beginning to darken. Strangers would ask who was this demonic creature that razed Magnolia to the ground but anyone who knew that tuft of Salmon Pink hair would know that the demon standing in the middle of the burning town was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Lord End! I've acquired a ship to take us to Galuna" said a woman with long black hair and deep purple eyes her skin was a bit pale and she had markings on her body the most noticeable being the one on her forehead and she sported a pair of golden horn.

"Please don't overexert yourself Seilah," End said placing a hand on her head and running a finger across her horns.

"Please Lord End not here in public," Seilah said face redder than an apple.

"Shall we be going we have a lot of work to do"

"Yes lord End," Seilah said with a bow.

"Oh and please call me Natsu we're friends right"

"But My Lord as your subordinate it would be most unjust to call to you with such disrespect," Seilah said crossing her arms.

"Fine if you insist on calling me End then at least drop the Lord part," End said

"Alright, then End-sama I can agree to that" Seilah said as the two of them walked side by side the smoldering remains of a large building burning behind them.

* * *

Face covered in sweat Natsu shot up from his bed his heart racing.

"Natsu what's wrong?" asked the blonde bombshell Lucy Heartfilia as she turned on the light.

"Natsu is something the matter?" Erza asked as she too sat up in her bed.

"It was just a weird dream," Natsu said.

"Do you need healing?" Wendy asked being her usually concerned self.

"I'm fine but thanks for the consideration," said Natsu.

"Everyone go back to sleep we have a long day ahead of us" Erza demanded before shutting the lights off.

The next morning the group checked out the hotel and hurried to grab a bite to eat.

"Natsu do you want to talk about your dream?" Lucy asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, but I do want popsicle to put some clothes on," Natsu said glaring at the practically naked man.

"What the hell Natsu where'd you take my clothes?!" Gray shouted with an accusing finger.

"Why would I want your clothes you pervy stripper?" Natsu shouted back slamming his forehead against his rivals

"That enough you two" Erza said thumping their heads together.

The group went to a small family eatery, Lucy ordered an English muffin, Gray got some eggs and sausage with a few waffles, Natsu went with a giant stack of pancakes, Wendy ordered a breakfast sandwich and Erza, of course, got a strawberry cake.

"Lucy is that really all your gonna eat?" Natsu asked as he crammed his face full of buttery pancakes.

"She's probably watching her weight" Happy snickered as he ate up a fish.

"If you don't shut up I'll put flying blue cat on my diet plan" Lucy snapped at the blue feline.

"What are we doing today?" Wendy asked as she cut her large sandwich in half and gave one half to Carla.

"Were meeting with someone who claims he met a fairy?" Erza said.

"This is the first lead we had since we left five months ago," said Gray

"I didn't expect a 100-year mission to be this much work," said Natsu.

"What did you expect none stop fighting?" Lucy asked in a teasing tone. "That's what I hoped for we haven't had any good action since we took down Nightmare Unicorn last month," said Natsu.

"Ugh don't remind me of that" Lucy shuddered.

"They were pretty creepy," said Wendy.

"They wore nothing but spandex and giant unicorn head mask I think they had a little more than a few screws lost," said Gray.

After breakfast, the group made their way through town and helping the townspeople.

"Natsu are you sure you don't want to talk about your dream the other day?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy please drop it, it's just a dream don't dwell on imagination," Natsu said with a half smile.

"Please, Natsu just tells me is it embarrassing or something?" Lucy said as she kept pressing.

"Lucy! I said drop it!" Natsu said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry Natsu- I just" "Lucy I'm sorry for raising my voice but can you let it go," Natsu said calming down.

"Lucy lets not pry he'll tell us what's going on in his own time," said Erza.

"What time are we meeting this person?" Gray asked.

"We'll be meeting him tonight at 8:30," said Erza.

"8:30 at night it's only 9 am now," said Gray.

"What should we do to pass the time?" asked Lucy.

"This town as a lot to offer let's all go exploring at meet back here at 8," said Erza.

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu said making his way down the street.

"Natsu! Wait up!" Lucy called but her plea went on deaf ears.

"Well I guess it's just me and you Lucy," said Happy with a grin.

* * *

As Natsu walked the road beneath his feet turned into black gravel like someone broke charcoal all over the cobbled street the buildings began to blaze as black snow fell from the sky.

As he walked he suddenly felt his hand being grabbed he looked over his shoulder to see the golden-horned black haired woman from before.

"End-sama why did you spare that woman?" Seilah asked holding his hand tighter.

"Seilah you misunderstand me, I don't hate humans, in fact, I find them endearing," Natsu said with a smile.

"You do realize you just destroyed an entire town of people," said Seilah as she rolled her eyes.

"That's just what occurs when people try to harm you," said Natsu.

"Sir are you sure we should just leave Mard alone?" Seilah asked.

"Though he's one of the most prideful demons, he knows a war between humans and demons will only end in the extinction of both species," Natsu said.

"End-sama do you think humans and demons could ever coexist?" asked Seilah.

"You know about my past don't you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes you are the brother of the creator and our lord and master you are Lord End," Seilah said.

"Exactly I am a man who was once human but were good friends," said Natsu

"Whether you decide to coexist or wipe them from existence I'll always follow you until my death," said Seilah.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!"

With a groan, Natsu woke up to find the rest of his team looking down at him with looks of worried on their faces cold brick pressed against his back and an aching headache.

"Where am I?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

"You fell asleep in the middle of the sidewalk," said Lucy.

"Yeah and you were super hot no could even touch you until Gray cooled you down," said Happy

"What time is it?" asked Natsu.

"It's almost 8 o'clock we have to go meet with the man who said he's seen fairies," said Lucy.

"Yes we need to be going," Erza said.

As Natsu walked with them to the meeting place Natsu began to think back to the dreams he had and the woman who appeared in both she called him Master End and the strangest part is she was the woman from Tartaros but why was he dreaming about her and why did those dreams feel more like memories.

"Natsu is something wrong?" Happy asked.

"Nah little buddy I was just thinking about something," said Natsu with a smile.

"She said the path would be lit up by trees," said Gray.

"Yeah but tree's don't glow," said Wendy.

After walking around for a while the group finally spotted a faint blue glow in the distance.

"Is that it?" Gray asked.

The group made his way to the glow and saw a beautiful line of glowing blue tree surrounded by fireflies.

"Wow it's beautiful," said Lucy with a smile enjoying the view of the path of the blue tree.

As the group walked down the lighted path Natsu looked at the fireflies and then they suddenly gained human shape and translucent wings of different colors.

"End-sama are these fairies?" asked Seilah.

"Yes, beautiful creatures aren't they?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Yes Lord End they are quite lovely," Seilah said as one of them landed on her shoulder and began whispering into her ear.

"Seilah I believe we've talked about this before but don't call me lord End," said Natsu.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Seilah asked with a giggle.

"Something I need to know about?" Natsu asked.

"It's a woman thing," said Seilah with a wink causing the fairy to giggle.

"Well whatever lets hurry we'll need the Fairy Queens blessing if we want to bring unity to Not just humans and demons but also the other races," said Natsu.

The two of them saw a beautiful large white house with fairies fluttering around the front.

"Natsu lifted his fist to knock on the door and suddenly the swung open and a flutter of leaves circled their body and they walked in.

* * *

With bated breath, Natsu woke up and found himself standing in front of a large house that was covered in spider webs and broken glass with faded white paint.

Though it was worn down Natsu knew that it was the same building he saw in his dreams if he could even call them that.

"Natsu are you okay you spaced out there for a bit," Wendy said.

"Yeah Its just I feel like I've seen this building before," said Natsu.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I don't know but let's not worry about it now we got a 100-year quest to take care of," Natsu said with a smile

As they walked down the path they stood outside the door and got ready to knock when it suddenly opened with a slow and forbearing creak.

They carefully made their way through the buildings the paint on the wall was chipped and it was barely lit by a flickering chandelier in the middle. "Someone lives here?" Gray asked looking around the house.

"Lights are still on and despite its run-down appearance, it doesn't smell like an old house which means someone has been making sure it didn't stink," said Lucy.

"Are you the wizards from fairy tail" came an old scratchy voice from behind a door at the end of the hall.

The group walked through the door and saw an old man with a long scraggly gray beard and thinning gray hair his one good eye was bright blue and he wore black robes with golden lining.

"Yes I'm sorry for getting straight to business but you said you've seen fairies," Erza said walking into the room.

"I've more than just met them I was raised by them," said the old man.

"Whoa really?!" Natsu said a wide smile on his face.

The old man eyes widened at the look of Natsu and wrinkled finger pointing at him.

"Monster!" The old man shouted as light particles surrounded his finger and leaves rose from beneath the ground.

Suddenly a beam shot from his finger and nearly pierced Natsu's heart but Erza blocked it with a sword and pointed it at the old man.

"Is this a trap?" Erza asked glaring at the old man.

"I should be asking you that after all, you're the ones walking around with the creature that put Fairies on the endangered species list," said the old man.

"I'd wouldn't do that!" shouted Natsu.

"Yeah Natsu's saved more people than anyone in this room," said Lucy glaring at the old man.

"You don't know what he is!" shouted the old man.

"He's End a demon from the book of Zeref, but he's more than that he's the son of the dragon Igneel and the hero who not only defeated Zeref in one on one combat but also helped in taking down Acnologia, he may be an idiot but he's a good person he's a hero" said Gray.

"A Hero! Four hundred years ago I sat there and watched him kill the queen of the fairies and wiped out all the fairies on the path" shouted the old man. As they were arguing Natsu noticed the old run down building began to gain more light and color the smells of lavender filled his nose and he found himself sitting on a comfortable chair with a cup of warm tea in his hand a beautiful woman with long light blue translucent hair sat across from him she looked human but the beautiful wings she sported showed him that this woman was indeed the fairy queen.

"Shall we get down to business Lord End?" The Fairy Queen asked drinking from her cup.

"I want to create a place where all the races can live together in harmony so demons won't have to live in fear of being hunted, Dragons can thrive like they once did before this stupid war started all creatures can come together to make this world a better place" Natsu said smiling at the fairy queen.

"I hope you don't think giving me a cute smile will bring me to your side," said the Fairy Queen.

"I'm sorry you're right can I ask your name at least?" Natsu asked.

"I suppose I can do that, my name is Vivian but most people call me Titania, " The Fairy Queen said drinking her tea.

"End-sama please refrain from flirting with the Fairy Queen" Seilah whispered into his ear.

"I better watch out or your girlfriend there may get jealous," Vivian said with a teasing smile.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend," Seilah said her face going red.

"Now allow me to cut to the chase I refuse your offer and I refuse to help you," said Vivian

"May I ask why not?" Natsu asked.

"You come to my home talking about bringing the world together but why should I, you filthy demons have razed thousands of homes to the ground, one demon killed more than ten dragons in the course of a year!" shouted the Vivian as she stood from her seat an orb of light and fluttering leaves in her hand.

"Please, can we calm down," said Natsu as he too stood.

"You demons are monsters! And when you filthy creatures begin losing you suddenly talk about ending the war you started with years of killing" Vivian shouted.

"Which is why I'm trying to rewrite the sins of the past!" shouted Natsu.

"You can't rewrite a book once it's been published!" shouted Vivian.

"Please there as to be a way for me to make this better," said Natsu.

"Proof you regret what you filthy demons have done," Vivian said.

"How please tell me Giants are rare and with Acnologia flying around dragons are decreasing at an incredible rate, Elves have gone extinct and unless we are able to bring harmony then not only demons and humans but Fairies will also find themselves on that list as well," said Natsu.

"Kill your friend," said Vivian.

"What did you just ask me to do?" Natsu asked breaking the cup in his hand as he stood from his seat.

"Kill that filthy demon behind you or I'll kill you both!" Vivian shouted.

Flames suddenly rose from his hand as the heat began to melt the floor.

"Though I preach unity and an end to the violence that doesn't make me some sort of pacifist and anyone who dares threaten a friend of mine shall face my wrath," said Natsu glaring at Vivian.

"Bring it on filthy demon" Vivian shouted.

* * *

"The Fight was fierce and as I waited in the back I witnessed this monster kill Vivian while his colleague a woman named Seilah killed all the fairies in this forest, ever since then fairies became more and more scarce even I hadn't seen them since that day" said the old man.

"No! That can't be true I wouldn't do that!" Natsu shouted holding his head and feeling small bumps on his head.

"Perhaps not now! But you can't rewrite a book that's already been published!" shouted the old man.

Natsu's eyes widened as the old man said the same words as the woman in his dream and even said her name just a few minutes ago.

"Are these dreams? Or are these memories?" Natsu asked himself.

"Natsu perhaps you should wait outside you obviously look like someone he knew," said Lucy.

"Yeah maybe," said Natsu walking out the room.

"Say that Natsu was the one you remember based on the story you told the fairy queen was the one who started the fight," said Gray.

"Vivian did have a bit of a temper she was a bit high strung and she wasn't really the type of woman who made friends easily but she didn't deserve to die!" the old man shouted.

"If you who you say you are why are you still alive?" Erza asked.

* * *

As Natsu sat on the porch the once blue trees suddenly turned red and burned with flames as the fairies the road was litter with the wings of fairies.

"End-sama are demons really as filthy as she says?" Seilah asked grabbing his hand.

"Throughout the course of history every race has participated in a genocide or two and yes that includes the fairies it's not race or DNA that makes people evil it's a person's beliefs that makes them think that evil is the right thing to do," said Natsu.

"Thank you Lord End and thank you for protecting me," said Seilah.

"Of course I'll do anything for you and I want to make sure your safe which is why I want you to return to Tartaros," said Natsu.

"But What about you?" Seilah asked.

"As a favor to my brother I'm going to meet with the fire dragon king igneel and if it comes down to it I can't protect you and defeat someone of his power," said Natsu.

"Alright but please promise me you'll return after all I love you," said Seilah.

"I promise," Natsu said and suddenly he kissed her before leaving his wings fluttered in the air and shot into the sky.

"I guess I'm walking," Seilah said with a blush

Natsu's heart began to race as he found himself waking up on the porch with Lucy sitting beside him.

"Hey glad you came too," said Lucy staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh was I sleeping?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah and I saw you doze off in the room," said Lucy.

"Really? Sorry?" Natsu said.

"It's no problem but Natsu why did you keep saying Seilah?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I think that was the name of that demon from Tartaros," said Lucy

"Really?" Natsu asked

"Yeah," Lucy said

"Natsu smiled at his best friend as he grabbed her hand and stood up"

"Natsu can I tell you something?" Lucy asked.

"Of course you can tell me anything," Natsu said.

"I don't want to be best friends anymore," said Lucy.

"What! What are you saying don't you like me anymore?" Natsu asked.

"I don't like you, after all, I love you," Lucy said with a smile her big brown eyes looked deep into his black orbs.

As the two of them leaned closer their lips mere inches apart Natsu suddenly pushed her away.

Tears brimmed in Lucy's eyes as she stared at Natsu with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry Luce but I just need time to think I keep having dreams and they feel so real and they keep connecting to the real world and even now you said the same thing Seilah said in my dream and until I know what happened back then until I know what I've done I can't give you all my heart" said Natsu

"I'll wait for you," said Lucy before drying her eyes.

"I know," Natsu said before kissing her forehead

"You better not make me wait too long," said Lucy.

As Lucy headed inside Natsu began to wonder if the dreams he's been having were just that only dreams or were they memories of a past life he's long forgotten and he also wondered if he should tell her that the first dream didn't feel like a memory of a life long past but like a premonition of a life yet to come.

 **To be continued…..**

 **I Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and stay tuned for more to come**


End file.
